Cloudy with a Chance of Love
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/one-shots. La vida es una, para que preocuparse por el ayer y el mañana; si el hoy es un regalo; toma una canción triste y transformala. Noveno Drabble. Kaatang.
1. Desde Lejos

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, decidí hacer un conjunto de drabbles sobre esta pareja (aunque pueda que meta otras, quien sabe), para ir experimentando :) en ocasiones pueden estar entrelazados o tener relación entre sí, como pequeñas historias. Por ahora no tengo un número fijo de drabbles pero espero hacer tantos mi imaginación me de. También quiero aclarar que muchas veces pueden ser AU, semi AU o desarrollarse en distintos periodos de la serie. Eso lo aclarare llegado el momento, por ahora deben de saber que este es semi-AU xD

Debo admitir, que el título de esta colección de drabbles no termina de convencerme...

Bueno, espero que sea del agrado de todos.

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Primer Drabble**

**.**

**Desde lejos**

**.**

Una chica corría por las solitarias calles. Sus ojos se encontraban abnegados en lágrimas, pero aun así sus pies se conocían esa ruta tan de memoria que ya de por si la llevaban sin siquiera ver.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una conocida puerta y tocó una vez.

No tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber que su amigo de toda la vida había abierto la puerta, por lo que sin pensárselo un minuto mas se abalanzó a sus brazos, ahogando sus sollozos en el pecho de su amigo.

Y fue el turno de Aang de suspirar.

Aquello se estaba volviendo costumbre. _Una dolorosa costumbre, _como amablemente le repetía Zuko cada vez que le hacia el comentario. Y es que, ¿Cómo ignorar a la persona que más amas cuando más te necesita?

Aunque ella a él, no lo vea mas que a un amigo de toda la vida.

Con pesar la condujo al interior de su modesta casa donde la sentó en uno de los sillones de su salita. Luego de soltarla con suavidad, se dirigió a la cocina donde le sirvió un poco del té que casualmente estaba haciendo cuando escucho llamar a la puerta.

_Que oportuna._ Pensó, aunque el bien sabia que esto pasaría mas pronto de lo esperado.

Regreso a la salita con una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes del té y las colocó sobre la mesa de centro, intentando llamar la atención de la sollozante amiga, cosa que logró con éxito, puesto que la chica se removió en el sillón.

—Perdona por venir así Aang, la verdad, sé que ya has de estar harto de esto. —Murmuró la chica, levantando su rostro de donde lo tenía recostado.

Aang se limitó a suspirar. No es que para el consolarla le fuera molesto, por supuesto que no, el problema venía cuando los responsables de esa tristeza resultaban ser hombres —o intentos de— que se aprovechaban de la gentileza e inocencia de su amiga para romperle el corazón. Y era entonces cuando él tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no entrar en estado Avatar e ir a mostrarles que su amiga no era un árbol sin sombra.

Como hacia justo en ese momento, que se concentraba lo mas que podía en aquel pajarito que se había posado en una de sus ventanas.

—Dime, ¿Qué hizo Jet esta vez? —Pregunto con delicadeza intentando ocultar su enojo. Y es que, todavía no podía comprender como Katara podía andar con semejante zoquete, que solo sabia tratarla como a una cualquiera.

Katara lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso era tan obvia? Bueno, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

—Lo encontré besando a esa chica de los tatuajes… —Murmuró con desgana. Aunque internamente admitiendo que su tristeza se debía mas a su orgullo herido que a un corazón roto.

Aang frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, es decir, ¿Qué necesidad tendría alguien de serle infiel a alguien como Katara? Había que estar completamente loco, o bien, amarla como él la amaba a ella.

—Ya encontraras a alguien mejor, no debes dejar que eso te desanime. Sabes lo que pienso de eso. —Fue su escueta respuesta, que aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que sonara a reproche.

Katara pareció notar eso, pues lo miró interrogante y con un deje de preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo Aang? —Preguntó cautelosa, acercando levemente su mano hacia la de él.

El Avatar en respuesta la miró fijamente. Y entonces una voz en su mente grito _"¡díselo!"_. Entrecerró los ojos, armándose de valor, había decidido que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—¡Si no me quieres decir esta bien! Comprendo que sean cosas que posiblemente no me puedas decir, deberes de Avatar o cosas de ese estilo. —Se apresuró a callarlo la morena, rompiendo inconscientemente con todo el valor conseguido del chico.

—No es… —Suspiró. —Si, tienes razón. Mejor olvidemos eso, ¿te parece? —Propuso con una de sus sonrisas divertidas, que muchas veces ocultaban su verdadero sentir.

La castaña sonrió y se paró de su lugar, perdiendo la mirada por un momento en la ventana. Aang aprovecho esa distracción para golpearse mentalmente, ¡nuevamente había perdido otra oportunidad!

—Será mejor que me vaya, había quedado con Yue de verla y bueno… creo que me desvié un poco de lo esperado. —Declaró avergonzada, aunque realmente no quisiera irse de la casa del joven nómada.

El joven asintió y la acompaño hasta la puerta, donde la chica giró en sus talones y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

—Salgamos esta semana, ¿podrás? —Pregunto con voz serena, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Aang la miró confuso, ¿acaso no se encontraba triste por lo de Jet? Definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

—Si claro, esta semana la tengo libre. —Aceptó con voz confusa, para luego sorprenderse, cuando la chica río un poco y se alzó en sus puntillas, plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos Aang, gracias por estar ahí siempre. —Se despidió con cariño y comenzó a caminar, alejándose lentamente del maestro de los cuatro elementos.

—Si… hasta otra.

Katara caminó hasta la calle y volteó una vez mas hacia la casa de su amigo, regalándole una ultima sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Y es que, aunque fueran amigos de toda la vida, ella aun no se atrevía a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, es decir, ella era solamente la hija de unos inmigrantes de la tribu del Sur, él es el poderoso Avatar. Nunca iba a ser bien visto.

Por lo que, simplemente se conformaba con ser su amiga, intentando olvidar en brazos de hombres que ella sabia terminarían haciéndole daño.

* * *

La verdad, me esforcé en hacer que Katara no pareciera que estuviera con cualquier hombre xD pero bueno, cuando uno esta enamorado y siente que no es correspondido suele hacer este tipo de tonterías. Espero solamente no haberme salido de las personalidades D:

Sigo intentando con esta pareja, debo admitir que me cuesta un poco escribir sobre ellos pues me encuentro acostumbrada al contexto donde el hombre es frío y eso D: pero bueno, lo considero un reto.

Sin más, nos leemos en otro drabble. Saludos y gracias por leer :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿review? c:_


	2. Tattoo

¡Hola! yo aqui de nuevo :D esta vez con un drabble mas familiar y sin tanto romance, aunque con la mencion de algunas parejas :D

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a:

**ctin939: **I'm glad that you like my story :D I'm going to check your story :D thanks for the review!

**Nefertari Queen: **Muchas gracias por tu review :) me chace muy feliz que mi conjunto de drabbles te guste :D y bueno, se hace lo que se puede xP posiblemente le escriba continuación en los siguientes drabbles :D me llegan tantas ideas para estas pequeñas historias xD espero que este, aunque corto, sea de tu agrado :) saludos

Y también agradezco a los lectores fantasma :)

**.**

**Segundo Drabble**

**.**

**Tattoo**

**.**

Aang miró nuevamente la puerta frente a él, aun sin poderse creer que dentro de esa habitación su hijo estaba cumpliendo su anhelo mas grande. Sacudió un poco la cabeza al sentir como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle, no podía permitirse ponerse así cuando en cualquier momento Tenzin saldría y lo primero que el chico esperaba ver era a sus padres orgullos de si.

Y vaya que lo estaban.

Katara a su lado no dejaba de sonreír mientras conversaba con Suki sobre quien sabe que cosa. Y es que todos se encontraban ahí reunidos por la importante ocasión: Zuko y Mai habían viajado desde la Nación del Fuego junto a Ursa, su única hija; también estaba Toph, quien traía a una inquieta Lin agarrada fuertemente de la mano y por supuesto Sokka, quien en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con Bumi.

Todos se encontraban en la joven isla que el Avatar había construido en la bahía de Republic City. Todos en espera de que el primer maestro aire en más de cien años recibiera el honor más grande que los humildes monjes podían llegar a recibir.

—Es un honor presentarles, al Maestro Tenzin. —Anunció una voz algo gastada perteneciente a un anciano acolito. Todos voltearon rápidamente para ver salir a Tenzin envuelto en la ropa ceremonial de los maestros aires, aquella que solía usar Aang cuando las ocasiones lo ameritaban.

El silencio reino en la pequeña sala mientras Tenzin salía; su piel, roja a causa de los azules tatuajes que recorrían su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y una sonrisa que demostraba todo menos el dolor que pudo representar aquellas marcas. Las marcas de la esperanza de una nación casi extinta.

Y entonces fue que Aang se permitió llorar, al ver la esperanza de su pueblo renacida en la forma de su hijo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Tenzin.

* * *

Un drabble cortitititiiito pero que piendo yo, representa bastante. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el asunto de los tatuajes de los maestros aires, y espero que en The Legend Of Korra al menos pongan cuando los hijos de Tenzin los reciban :D pero por mientras, me conformo con dejar mi imaginación volar un rato xD

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo :) muchas gracias por los review, me animan demasiado :D

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿review? c:_


	3. Rayo

****¡Hola de nuevo! Yo aquí con otro drabble :D en este me adentrare en el "Y si..." porque siempre me pregunte que hubiera pasado si la pelea de Suko y Katara contra Azula hubiera sido _un tanto_ diferente. Espero lo disfruten :)

**.**

**Tercer Drabble**

**.**

**Rayo**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y la sorpresa le entumeció las manos que se vio obligado a agarrar las riendas de Appa con más fuerza, previniendo de esta forma un posible accidente.

A su lado, Sokka grito con desconcierto y Suki ahogo un grito de preocupación, al ver lo que había provocado esa interrupción en la concentración del Avatar.

A lo lejos, justo en el cráter donde la ciudad imperial de la Nación Del Fuego estaba, potentes llamas se veían desde su posición.

Llamas rojas seguidas de azules.

—¡Pensé que ya a estas alturas Suko habría acabado con Azula! —Dejo escapar Sokka mientras Aang apresuraba al bisonte, que dejando escapar un largo gruñido batió la cola, ganando más velocidad.

—¿Creen que necesite ayuda? —Pregunto Toph, integrándose a la conversación.

—Katara está con el, no creo que la necesite. —Respondio Sokka con convicción, sin saber que aquellas palabras solo mortificaban más el corazón del joven Avatar, que no veía la hora de llegar junto a su amada.

—¡Miren! —Gritó Suki, señalando hacia las llamas, donde la azul comenzaba a consumir la roja, hasta finalmente extinguirla. —N-no creerán que… —Titubeo impaciente, sin ganas de acabar la oración.

Nadie respondió. Aang aprovechó el silencio para apresurar a Appa, quien debido al cansancio ya no podía acelerar más.

Las llamas azules siguieron viéndose mientras se acercaban, lo que significaba que Katara había entrado a la pelea, cosa que comprobaron al estar mas cerca, al ver como la maestra agua a duras penas podía con el poder de la princesa demente.

—¡Katara! —Llamó Aang ni bien aterrizaron, sacando de concentración momentáneamente a la chica.

Grave error.

Solo basto una mirada rápida de la chica para que la princesa entendiera.

Un rayo rompió la distancia entre ellas.

Un impacto fuerte en el costado derecho de la maestra.

El grito que desgarro no solo el corazón del Avatar, si no con todo su autocontrol.

Lo último que supo fue que se entregaba a las manos del poderoso estado Avatar.

* * *

Se que lo corte apresurado, pero es un drabble ¿no? xD a este le haré continuación seguramente, ya tengo mas o menos la idea formada en mi cabeza.

Estoy en el comienzo de un nuevo fic Kataang, solo que este será largo y bueno... estoy en la etapa de pensar como lo haré xD pero tengo el prefacio y parte del primer cap. escrito, así que esperen verlo pronto por aquí :D

También quiero agradecer a los lindos reviews :3 ¡gracias por todo el apoyo! Este drabble va para todos ustedes :)

Sin más, nos leemos en otro drabble :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿review? c:_


	4. Forever Girl

¡Hola! Esta vez, el drabble toma un giro diferente. Siempre he leído fics donde Aang es el que muere primero, y aunque se que asi va la serie, quise cambiar un poco las cosas y que esta vez sea Katara la que parta primero. Espero les guste :)

**Avatar no es mío.**

* * *

**.**

**Cuarto Drabble**

**.**

**Forever Girl**

**.**

Caminó con lentitud por el amplio pasillo de Templo. Su esposa lo había mandado a buscar algo a las cocinas y el, atento como siempre había salido sin rechistar por el pedido de su amada. Su mirada paseó por todo aquel lugar, aquel Templo que había construido no solo para representar frente al mundo la esperanza de su nación renacida, si no la oportunidad de ofrecerle un hogar a su familia.

Su familia…

Su mirada se detuvo frente a un muro lleno de fotografías. Aquel había sido designado por su parte como "el muro familiar" por lo que las fotos que se podían apreciar solo eran de su familia (incluyendo a las familias de los demás miembros del equipo Avatar, por supuesto). Sonrió con nostalgia cuando vio las primeras fotos de el junto a su esposa; cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de Kya, Bumi y Tenzin; los tatuajes de Tenzin, algunas bromas de Sokka y Bumi (en algunas, hasta se veía a Toph participando) muchas fotos que inmortalizaban los años junto a su familia y su esposa. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que su amada Katara lo había sacado de ese iceberg, enamorándolo en el acto, para luego pasar por todas esas aventuras mientras aprendía los elementos y derrotaban al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Y a todas esas aventuras les vinieron más; la fundación de Ciudad República, el incidente de Yakone, entre otras más insignificantes, pero que aun así, tenían valor para él.

Miró detenidamente una de las últimas fotos. En esta, salía Katara ya entrada en edad junto a Tenzin, Kya y Bumi, todos sonriendo mientras lo abrazaban con cariño, celebrando su último cumpleaños.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando un momento los recuerdos, para luego terminar su recorrido hacia las cocinas, donde amablemente le pidió a uno de los acólitos que le facilitara aquello que su amada esposa requería.

—¿Ella esta bien, cierto? —Pregunto con temor la joven que lo había ayudado, aunque prontamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, al ver el semblante del Avatar. —Lo siento…

—No está bien, no te disculpes. —Y dicho esto salió de las cocinas, de nuevo al cuarto que compartía desde hace años junto a su sifu.

**….**

—Gracias Aang… siempre tan atento —Murmuró la anciana maestra mientras sorbía el té que su esposo le pasaba. El Avatar sonrió en respuesta y le acarició la cabeza con inmenso cariño, atesorando los pocos momentos que aun le quedaban.

Porque aunque los días de Katara se encontraban contados; para él, ella siempre sería su forever girl.

* * *

¡Voila! No quise escribir la muerte, porque ciertamente no es un tema que me guste mucho, pero sentí que era mejor si lo dejaba así, con un final inconcluso pero predecible.

Quisiera agradecer a: **Ka**, **Nefertari Queen, Zoey, y a FanKataang** por los lindos reviews :) ahorita no tengo tiempo de contestarlos individualmente pero sepan que me alegra mucho recibir comentarios positivos.

Tambien agradezco a los lectores fantasma :)

Bueno sin más, nos leemos en otra actualización.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	5. Freedom

¡Hola! Para este drabble, me he inspirado en una de las escenas mas lindas de las peliculas de Disney: La escena donde Aladdin saca a Jazmin de su cuarto y la lleva a recorrer el mundo en su alfombra. El drabble es similar, espero les guste :)

**Avatar no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble Cinco**

**.**

**Freedom**

**.**

Katara volvió a suspirar. Su aliento perdiéndose en el gélido viento que entraba por su ventana.

Su mente volaba más allá de esas paredes de hielo. De su prisión a la que era obligada a llamar hogar. Y no la malentiendan, no es que no ame su hogar; seria ridículo pensar que alguna persona se aburriría de vivir en un palacio hecho prácticamente de hielo. Pero tras vivir sus dieciséis años tras un impenetrable muro de hielo y de repente… salir. Había cambiado mucho su perspectiva de la vida.

Con tristeza se levanto de su amplia cama, dejando la calidez de su edredón de piel atrás para poder acercarse a la puerta que conduce a su balcón personal, donde respiro profundamente, sintiendo el aire polar entrar por su nariz, llenándola de vida.

Aunque para ella, el aire que respiró aquella tarde más allá de las murallas olía distinto…

…Olía a libertar.

Recostó ambos codos en la balaustrada de hielo, divisando a lo lejos a duras penas el mercado donde aquella tarde, se había escapado por primera vez. Y realmente aun se sorprendida de sí misma, habiendo sido capaz de burlar todas las protecciones y guardias que toda una vida le habían impedido salir de esa fortaleza.

Todo había comenzado aquella mañana; cuando su padre en el desayuno le había dado una terrible noticia: como ya había llegado a la edad de matrimonio, la habían comprometido con un príncipe de una tierra lejana. Y justo en ese momento, toda su perfecta vida se había echo añicos frente a sus ojos. Y aquello no lo iba a permitir. Por lo que antes de que su padre pudiera decir otra cosa se excusó y regreso a su cuarto. Donde agarrando una capa que en una ocasión había robado se escabullo del castillo, aventurándose por primera vez mas allá de sus murallas.

Al principio pensó que había cometido una locura, pero se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resulto llegar al mercado. Donde por primera vez pudo interactuar con personas diferentes, que no se ocultaban tras apariencias ni dinero, si no que eran ellas mismas. Y entonces sintió envidia y tristeza, al saber que ella no poseía esa libertad.

Con curiosidad, camino por las apretadas calles, mirando extasiada todo a su alrededor, intentando grabar todo en su mente, por si aquella era la única excursión que podría realizar en su vida.

Y entonces lo vio.

No era diferente ni resaltaba ante los demás. Es más, tampoco tenía algo que lo hiciera destacarse. Pero para ella, solo una mirada le basto para que le robara el aliento por completo.

Frente a ella, un joven un poco mayor que ella, hablaba con una comerciante. El joven llevaba ropas distintas a las de su Tribu, pero no fue eso lo que mas le llamo la atención, si no los extraños tatuajes que presentaba en sus manos y su cabeza. No supo que, pero había algo en aquel muchacho que la había cautivado por completo.

Con cautela, se posiciono a su lado, intentando verlo mejor. Pero justo cuando pensaba darle una mejor vista, un grupo de tres hombres salieron de un callejón, llamando al muchacho, que frunció el ceño y fue hacia ellos.

A partir de ese momento sus memorias comenzaban a entremezclarse; recordando vagamente una pelea, una huida, y un suave "¿Confías en mi?". Había sido poco, pero para ella había sido por mucho el mejor día de su vida. Ella había sentido más que libertad al lado de aquel muchacho, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Que deprimente.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando que de esta forma aquellos recuerdos dejaran de atormentarla tanto. Le dolía bastante saber que jamás podría ser feliz al lado de un chico como aquel, no estando atada a un compromiso real.

—Yue, ojala pudieras ayudarme. —Pidió a la luna, que desde el horizonte la acompañaba en su pena.

Y entonces, como por arte de magia, un viento le sacudió las ropas.

— ¿Ah? —Pregunto confusa, notando que aquel viento no era como los normales en el Polo, si no que era cálido, como un abrazo.

—Espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna princesa. —Se disculpo una voz a su espalda, que la hizo girarse, para ver al mismo joven de aquella tarde, del otro de la balaustrada; aparentemente ¿flotando?

Con rapidez, aunque sin parecer desesperada se acercó a donde el chico le hablaba, para ver como asombro como se encontraba encima de un enorme bisonte.

—Es una descortesía visitar la recamara de una dama pasado el ocaso, y mas si se es un desconocido. —Respondió elegantemente, aunque golpeándose internamente, al sentir que mataba su oportunidad.

—Me llamo Aang —Se presentó — Y bueno… técnicamente no estoy en su habitación. —Concluyó, pasándose la mano por la cabeza inocentemente, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Katara rio, enamorándose de aquella brillante sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Aang?

—Bueno, dado que nuestro encuentro de hoy fue… algo apresurado, pensé que le gustaría dar un paseo en Appa, para tomar un segundo aire. —Propuso, señalando el animal sobre el cual estaba parado.

— ¿Es seguro…? —Pregunto titubeante, aunque internamente muriéndose de la emoción.

—Claro, ¿confías en mí? —Respondió el chico, extendiéndole una mano. Katara la miró y pensó; aquella mano representaba más que otra escapada de su prisión; representaba el inicio de una nueva vida, de una nueva Katara. Una oportunidad como esta era difícil que se repitiera. Debía permitirse ser feliz. Miró un momento los grises ojos de Aang, que la miraban casi con suplica. La respuesta era tan clara como un manantial.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Listo :) sinceramente, me encanta esa escena, me parece de lo mas tierna, y recordandola me parecio que a esta pareja le quedaria perfecta, espero que les halla gustado *-*

Quiero agradecer a:

**Zoey:** Me alegro que te gustara, me halaga tu comentario, espero que este tambien te guste, saludos :*

**Nefertari: **Gracias :) de alguna forma, me imagino que si hubiera sido asi, Aang al ser como es, seria de la forma que me lo imagine, super adorable y atento :3 me alegro que te gustara, disfruta este :)

Gracias letores fantasma :)

Sin mas, nos leemos este fin, cuando actualice "Montaña Espiritu"

¡Nos leemos!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review?_


	6. Cuidando de ti

¡Hola! Aqui con otro drabble :D en este me inspire mucho, me encanta el resultado; espero que a ustedes tambien les guste :)

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble Seis**

**.**

**Cuidando de ti**

**.**

La puerta se abrió con pereza, inundando la habitación con su incesante chirrido. Una cabeza se asomo por el espacio dejado. Su crítica y preocupada mirada gris recorrió el salón, deseando internamente que el objeto de su búsqueda se encontrara en esa habitación; llevaba toda la tarde buscando en aquella inmensa mansión, y sinceramente ya se estaba hastiando.

— ¿Princesa? —Preguntó al aire, oyendo como su voz resonaba en la amplia habitación. Un resoplido escapó de sus labios al comprender que no se encontraba en esa habitación. Refunfuño por lo bajo cerrando la puerta, no le pagaban lo suficiente para andar jugando a las escondidas con esa princesa caprichosa.

Sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo al amplio pasillo por donde había iniciado aquella búsqueda, recordando como repentinamente la princesa había desaparecido de su vista —tenía esa mala costumbre— y aunque aquellas escapas eran rutina entre ellos, él no se preocupaba de sobremanera; sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándola. Aunque le sacara de quicio al final.

Su mente vagó por el lujoso pasillo echando el tiempo un poco atrás; al día en el que el Rey Hakoda lo había contratado para proteger a su mayor tesoro: la princesa Katara.

Rebelde, aventurera y muy obstinada. Eran las palabras que Aang escogería para definirla si le preguntaban. La princesa era conocida no solo por su largo cabello caoba, que amaba llevar trenzado de distintas formas; o por sus profundos ojos que imitaban al mar. No. Katara era conocida por ser un imán de problemas andante. Y eso era lo que había obligado a su padre, el rey, a contratar a un guardaespaldas para proteger a su amada hija.

Si pero, ¿Por qué él? Es decir, podía haber escogido a un mercenario del Reino Tierra, o a un asesino silencioso de la Nación del Fuego; incluso entre las Tribus Agua existían guerreros lo suficientemente capacitados para tal labor.

Pues Hakoda sabia que todos aquellos guerreros eran aptos para el trabajo, pero lo que realmente lo convenció de contratar a un pacífico Nómada Aire para la protección de su pequeña fue el renombrado sentido pacifista de estos, así como se su autocontrol; monjes totalmente entregados a su deber que podían mover cielo y tierra para cumplir su cometido, nadie los superaba. Eso, y el hecho de que internamente rezaba para que algo de la paz y tranquilidad del joven de ojos grises se le pegara a su intrépida hija.

Aang ladeó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Aun no entendía como; todo siendo tan fácil y simple había quedado tan complicado. Él, el gran y poderoso Avatar había terminado protegiendo a una princesa, reducido a una tarea tan mundana. El último deshonor dirían muchos.

Pero no era así, al menos para él. Él estaba consiente de su identidad como Avatar, al contrario del mundo, quien aun se mantenía en la ignorancia; esa era una de sus mayores alegría, puesto que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo, aunque eso fuera proteger y servir de niñero de una princesa alocada. Y cualquiera diría que debía tener motivos de peso para hacer semejante tarea.

Y la verdad es que los tenía.

Una risa cantarina llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo sonreír levemente. Había llegado al gran jardín del palacio, donde la princesa se encontraba practicando su agua control, junto a una hermosa fuente.

Ella era su razón.

Lo admitía ahora, al principio todo comenzó como un pasatiempo. Pero luego del tiempo juntos, las experiencias compartidas, las bromas gastadas; todo había cambiado, algo en el cambió. Pasó de ser el hermético monje a ser lo que era ahora: una persona aventurera, divertida y bromista. Y todo era gracias a ella. Ella lo había agarrado y lo había moldeado a su gusto, convirtiéndolo en la persona que salvaría el mundo y restauraría el balance, sin saberlo, había sacado al Avatar de su profundo hoyo de sufrimiento.

Y aunque sabía que el tiempo juntos ya era limitado. Él no se encadenaría de nuevo a sus deberes, porque él también es humano, y siendo que uno de los principales motivos de que el Avatar se hiciera humano era para sentir las emociones de una, él no iba a reprimirse ninguna, incluso aunque tuviera que plantarle cara a todas las naciones.

—Aang, ¿vienes? —Llamó la princesa sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El Avatar sonrió levemente y se acercó con paso lento.

El seguiría cuidando de ella, más allá de sus deberes. Porque su amor es tan inmenso como su deber con el mundo.

* * *

Me gusta la onda de este tipo de historias (donde el prota cambia por su objeto de devoción) ¡no puedo evitarlo! amo esos contextos. Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi :D este drabble es algo asi como una idea muerta de un fic largo xD pero ahora que lo puse aqui, dudo mucho que lo haga historia ¡ahaha!

Quiero agradecer a:

**Maryel Tonks: **Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review :D si, tengo que ponerme en la tarea de hacerles la conti a los drabbles que deje inconclusos :) espero tenerlos pronto. Saludos! :D

**Hoshi Miyuki: **Gracias :D si, me inspire en esa escena, la amo :D espero que este te guste, saludos :)

**Aria: **Tu comentario me halaga xp ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este te guste :D con Montaña Espiritu estoy un poco retrasada, espero ponerme al dia pronto :)

**Zoey: **Casualmente, al igual que este, esa idea era de fic xD pero como tengo tantos proyectos en marcha preferi dejarlo salir en forma de drable xP me alegro te gustara, gracias por tu comentario :) saludos

**Nefertari: **¡Aah! Me halagas mucho con tus comentarios, significan mucho viniendo de ti :D me alegra te gustara, y si, lo imaginaste de la misma forma que me lo plantee x3 es una escena preciosa y no pude evitar traerla a este mundo. Por ahora no se si tendra conti :) primero saldre de los demas que debo xD Saludos :D y gracias por comentar :3

¡Tambien muchas gracias a mis lectores fantasma! *abrazo para ustedes* :3

Ahora bien, tengo un anuncio de Montaña Espiritu: Siento la demora con el cap D: he andado un poco ocupada y tambien mistica y misteriosamente la inspiracion se me fue; aparte que me enrrede un poco con los eventos xD pero espero poder salir pronto de este atascon, no los dejare guindados :)

Sin mas, saludos y espero que esten bien :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	7. Cafe

**Avatar no me pertenece**

**.**

**Drabble Siete**

**.**

**Café**

**.**

Con más prisa de la acostumbrada, corrió por la acera que eventualmente la conduciría a su casa de estudio. Su puntualidad generalmente impecable se vería manchada por primera vez desde que ingreso a la universidad, y todo por culpa de haberse quedado hasta tarde ayudando a su compañera de habitación con su proyecto.

"_Aunque también fue culpa mía por no haber programado bien el despertador" _Se riño internamente, incapaz de echarle por completo la culpa a Suki y su proyecto de arquitectura.

Se acercó su reloj de muñeca —regalo de su hermano las navidades pasadas— a la vista y noto que poco le faltaba para su primera clase de la mañana, clase a la que lógicamente se vería forzada a faltar debido a que ella conocía a la perfección que sin su café cargado no funcionaba correctamente.

Un quejido seguido de un reclamo la hizo apartar la mirada de su reloj, para encontrarse con un par de novatos que la miraban con enojo y frustración. ¿El motivo? Había golpeado con su brazo la esquina de los libros que llevaban, regándolos por completo en el suelo. El color se le subió a las mejillas con la misma rapidez con la que se dicen "lo siento", que fue su escueta respuesta antes de seguir andando por la vereda, entrando automáticamente en el imponente edificio de su facultad. Un edificio antiguo, aunque no por eso menos vistoso, albergue de las muchas mentes que en su interior buscan la superación personal.

—Al fin… ahora, esperemos que la cafetería no este _tan _llena. —Se dijo a si misma, aunque por dentro sabiendo que no era más que una vil mentira, tomando en cuenta que generalmente a las horas pico de la mañana la cafetería de su facultad, como la de muchas otras estaban a rebosar, como si de repente al dependiente se le hubiera ocurrido regalar dulces.

"_Y ni así…"_

Y como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, nada más hizo doblar la esquina para ver lo inevitable: la muchedumbre que atestaba la cafetería simplemente no era normal, ¿de donde salía tanta gente? Ni ella sabia, aunque tampoco es como si se fuera a poner a investigar eso.

Soltando un suspiro frustrado se coloco al final de la infinita fila, justo al lado de un par de chicos de aspecto cansado —no de la misma forma que ella, pero igual— Por lo que se permitió relajarse. Definitivamente la vida universitaria no era fácil.

Con resignación, y al ver que la fila solo se movía por centímetros decidió sacar sus apuntes del día, al menos si iba a perder clases quería sentir que el tiempo iba a ser bien invertido. Sus ojos empezaron a deslizarse entre sus extensos apuntes de anatomía humana, para pasar a algunas observaciones hechas por ella misma al margen de página. Un nombre rebuscado por aquí, un termino por allá. Todo le fascinaba, tanto que no sintió cuando de repente, había quedado al frente de la cola.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? —Pregunto con voz cansina la dependienta, una de esas señoras que piensan que el mayor favor al mundo que dan es atenderte cada mañana; y en caso tal de que tú no lo valoraras, mejor te valdría huir de su amargura.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah si! ¿Me podría dar un café bien cargado por favor? —Medito un momento, dejando que su mirada se posara en la vitrina de su derecha. —Y un pastelito. —Agregó, sintiendo que aquel acompañante le alegraría su tormentosa mañana.

La señora la miró con desconcierto, para después mascullar: —Ya no tenemos café, el chico anterior se llevo lo último. —Explico meneando un poco la cabeza, señalando con esta a un chico solitario que se encontraba enfrascado en sus apuntes; y junto a él, el preciado líquido del que se tendría que privar aquella mañana. —Toma tu pastelito. —Agregó, moviéndole un paquete marrón con el insípido pastelito dentro.

—G-gracias. —Murmuro, sacando un par de monedas y pagándole a la dependienta, que parecía satisfecha por haberle arruinado el día a un alumno más.

…

—Maldito chico, maldito café; ¿acaso no pueden empeorar las cosas? —Refunfuño escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Y es que después del asunto del café había decidido dar el día por muerto, al saber que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para prestar la más mínima atención.

Ah si, su día podía empeorar. Ahora un idiota le estaba moviendo el hombro con insistencia, posiblemente para decirle que el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento había sufrido una combustión espontanea y había estallado en un millón de pedazos… pero solo su apartamento.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Pregunto al aire, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que la escucharan y para mantener el perfil bajo; lo último que quería era ver la cara del que había osado molestarla.

—Eh… perdona que interrumpa, pero no pude evitar escuchar que también quería comprar café, y en verdad me siento culpable por habérmelo acabado. —Titubeó un poco, al ver que la chica seguía en la misma posición. —Y bueno… pensé quizás en que podría recompensártelo de alguna forma.

Había dado en el clavo. Al mencionar que había sido _él _el responsable de su desgracia mañanera no pudo evitar incorporarse de golpe, quizás asuntando un poco al joven en el proceso, pero poco le importo, lo único que quería era decirle un par de palabras a ese… ese… _desconsiderado._

—Mira… —Pero calló. Y posiblemente debió de verse muy idiota; ahí, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos sorprendidos. Peor es que la visión que tenía enfrente no dejaba para menos: se trataba del chico al que le había puesto el ojo desde el inicio de semestre; alto, atlético y de unos ojos grises que le encantaron desde el primer día que los vio, cuando le recordaron a un día de lluvia.

Tragó pesado, intentando salvar su dignidad.

—Eh si. Me encantaría. —Rio tontamente, a la par que se golpeaba mentalmente. —Mi nombre es Katara, soy de medicina. ¿Y tú? —Como es lógico. Ella sabía hasta el número de zapatos que usa, pero por motivos obvios decidió dejar que él se presentara, no quería quedar mal a la primera.

—Soy Aang, de la facultad de arte. Un gusto. —Sonrió el muchacho, aplaudiéndose internamente el hecho de que al fin su plan para hablarle hubiera funcionado.

Y todo gracias a un café.

* * *

Un drabble rápido y sin ninguna trama fuerte de fondo. La verdad es mas una via de escape xD ando super stresada y sentía que esto me iba a ayudar, y mira q si lo hizo :) espero que les guste. Me agarre del lado neurotico de Katara y le saque provecho, aunque siento que fue algo simple.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Maryel Tonks: **Gracias por tu review :D si, me encanta ese plan protector, aunque en la serie no se vea mucho. Espero q este drabble te guste :) saludos.

**Helenil: **¡wow cuantos reviews! Muchas gracias :D Las continuaciones espero tenerlas pronto, a veces pienso en ellas, pero llegan estas ideas locas y no puedo evitar escribirlas primero xp me alegro q te gusten los drabbles :) espero q este te guste igual saludos.

**Ashlee**: Gracias :D espero q este te guste :) saludos

**Aria: **Claro :D cuando tenga las listas las continuaciones las subire, gracias por comentar y disfruta los drabbles :)

**Genesis: **Gracias por tu review y comentario :) me halagas, espero q este te guste :D slaudos

**Nefertari: **Hola! :D Si pensé en hacerlo long-fic pero decidio ponerlo en drabble antes de q muriera la inspiracion xD y eso es peor. Muchas gracias por comentar :D me halaga q te gusten mis drabbles, espero leerte pronto :) disfruta este, ¡saludos!

Gracias a los lectores fantasma tambien :)

Sin mas, nos leemos. Que tengan una buena semana.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review?_


	8. Café II

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble Ocho**

**.**

**Café II**

**.**

Aang bostezó a sus anchas dando el trabajo por terminado. Le había costado bastante, pero al fin había podido darle el pincelazo final. Sonrió complacido, la pintura frente a él seguramente le daría la nota más alta en pocas horas —a juzgar por la hora que marcaba su despertador. — pero había valido la pena; el resultado era asombroso.

— ¿Te gusta Appa? —Pregunto, agarrando la pintura frente a su perro blanco, que se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado en su colchón favorito, totalmente ajeno a la pregunta de su dueño. —Mejor le pregunto a Zuko. —Se dijo a si mismo, intuyendo que su amigo aun seguiría en la sala estudiando para quien sabe que cosa de derecho; no lo había escuchado pasar a su habitación, así que debía seguir allí.

— ¿Zuko? ¿Zuko estas despierto? —Llamó mientras se aproximaba a la salita del apartamento que ambos comparten. Y aunque para el ojo crítico la amistad de un artista y un abogado es totalmente extraña, lo cierto es que la de ellos no era así; se habían llevado excelente casi desde que se habían conocido, y de eso ya hacia bastante tiempo. — ¿Zuko? —Se sorprendió de verlo viendo una película exageradamente larga, de esas que te gustan, pero por lo extensas que son terminas aburriéndote a la mitad, pero es precisamente en esa mitad donde se pone buena y entonces no puedes dejar de verla. Junto a él, una bandeja de palomitas de maíz lo tentaba con su olor.

—Ah Aang, pensé que dormias. ¿Nervioso por mañana? Ya lo hemos repasado un millón de veces: todo saldrá bien. Conseguirás tu anhelada cita con Katara. —Refunfuño como quien repite una letanía por millonésima vez. Aang tragó fuerte. ¿El plan ya era mañana? Oh bueno, hoy pero… ¡no era el punto! ¡Debía estar fresco y claro para lo que haría! Y aquí estaba, desvelándose porque como a toda persona corriente, le gusta trabajar de noche. Grandioso.

— ¿Aang? ¿Aang me estas escuchando? —Llamó el pelinegro desde su lugar en el sillón, aventándole un cojín en un intento de llamar su atención. —Ah que bien, pensé que te habías quedado dormido parado de nuevo. ¿Qué traes ahí? —Entornó la mirada y se dio cuenta del cuadro. Rio socarrón. —Así que por eso te desvelaste. Ven, veamos _Salvando al soldado Ryan_. Todavía no llegan a la parte que te gusta. —Tentó, haciendo alusión a un momento particular de la película.

Aang reacción y observó el tv, donde Tom Hanks y su pelotón comenzaban la búsqueda de Matt Damon. No estaba muy avanzada todavía. Pero sabía que si se sentaba a verla ya podía irse olvidando de dormir.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que dormir Zuko. Hablamos en la mañana. —Se despidió, dejando el cuadro en la mesa. Zuko se encogió de brazos y devolvió la mirada al tv, dispuesto a disfrutar la película.

…**..**

Tarde.

¡Iba tarde!

Por todos los dioses. Hoy, precisamente _**hoy**_.

Maldijo a su suerte y a Zuko, quien durante todo su apuro mañanero no hacia mas que carcajearse al verlo tan frustrado y torpe (claro, después de regar dos vasos de jugo e intentar por mas de diez minutos meter la mano por el pantalón quien no se reiría) pero es que de todos los días posibles tenia que ser este, el día que mas había planificado para conseguir al fin una cita (o al menos hablarle) a la persona que lo había cautivado desde que puso un pie en la universidad.

Katara Moon, de la facultad de medicina.

Bella, delicada y autodependiente a la vez. Tenía todo lo que él buscaba y no sabia que buscaba en una chica. Y por eso sus babas y tropiezos habían comenzado a tener nombre propio y apellido cada vez que la chica entraba en su campo visual. Había pensado distintas maneras de aproximarse y hablarle, todas fallidas. La chica era simplemente muy despistada o pasaba de él de la manera mas cruel posible. Y la verdad esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

Pero eso acabaría hoy. Después de mucho reirse y fastidiarlo, Zuko finalmente se había dignado a ayudarlo con su misión de conquista, tomando en cuenta que debería de tener algo de experiencia en el tema (después de todo ya llevaba casi seis meses con Mai, la chica rara con la que compartía algunas clases de pintura). Pero en fin...

Repasó mentalmente el plan: llegar, encontrar y sentarse con ella. Le hablaría de algún tema trivial y luego dependiendo de como se daban las cosas le pediría una cita… y si todo salía mal bien podría salir corriendo y no acercarse más a esa facultad, total la de arte quedaba del otro lado del complejo.

Simple y perfecto. Tenía que darle las gracias a Zuko cuando lo viera por idear tan increíble plan.

Pero luego, por el momento se encontraba muy enojado con el por reírse.

Con rapidez llegó a la abarrotada cafetería de medicina (según tenia entendido, aquella se llenaba tan anormalmente debido al delicioso café que hacían) escaneó todo el lugar con la mirada, y al notar que la chica no estaba decidió ponerse al final de la cola, ya que si iba a esperar, al menos podría aprovechar para probar el tan renombrado café.

Un pequeño empujón lo sacó de su cavilación y lo hizo voltear hacia atrás, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando detrás de le se encontraba el motivo de sus constantes desveles y tan meticuloso plan: Katara.

Contuvo el aliento mientras la recorría con la mirada. La chica aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que un humano totalmente extraño la estaba escaneando por completo, porque su mirada estaba fija en sus apuntes. Y Aang aplaudió al universo, las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

Y entonces, como una iluminación celestial recordó lo que había notado en la chica en sus observaciones. Si estaba ahí, era solo por ese motivo.

Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y mas al notar que ya le tocaba pedir. La dependienta movía las uñas sobre el mostrados, impaciente a su pedido.

—Necesito que me haga un favor… —Susurró, sacando un billete de su cartera y garabateando una nota rápida. La dependiente sonrió satisfecha, extendiéndole un vaso del humeante café. —Muchas gracias. —Y se fue, a la espera de lo inevitable.

…**.**

Vio con gracia (y algo de culpa, no lo niega) como Katara crispada las manos cuando la dependienta la explicaba la falta de café. Miró su vaso, que seguía humeante a la espera de ser tomado, ahora solo debía esperar a que tomara asiento en alguna de las múltiples bancas del lugar. Contuvo el aliento, como si de esta forma evitara que el valor saliera disparado de su cuerpo.

…**.**

Ya era el momento. Katara llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos sentada con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Diez minutos que había tomado para rellenarse de valor, y creía fervientemente que ya tenía el suficiente. Era el momento.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y se acercó.

Una breve charla. Un fugaz susto (porque en serio pensó que ella le gritaría) y por fin había conseguido la tan anhelada cita por la cual todo aquel día había sido planificado. Ahora solo quedaba rogarle a la suerte de que aquella relación floreciera. Pero por lo demás, se sentía sumamente complacido.

Ya luego le compraría un café a Zuko.

* * *

wohoo!mi primera continuacion :) a esta serie pretendo hacerle tres partes, osea q falta "café III" :P donde sera la cita en sí. Espero q este cap les guste :D

Quisiera darle grandes agradeimientos a:

**Genesis:** Hola! muchas gracias por comentar :D si es cierto, si a mi me quitaran un gusto por conocer a un chico como Aang... pues bienvenido sea xD ahaha con gusto! espero q este cap te guste :D saludos :D

**Klan:** Hola! pues la verdad me inspire tanto por el tema que decidi hacerlo una pequeña historia de 3 partes :D espero q este conti te guste, pronto espero traer la siguiente o la conti de alguna de las historias q tengo pendientes xD muchas gracias por comentar y saludos :D

**Nefertari:** hola! :D la verdad fue una idea loca q me vino a la mente en un momento de stress xD me alegro q te gustara :D y bueno, haciendole honor me dije a mi misma que tenia que hacerle una conti, y una cosa llevo a la otra y termino siendo una serie de 3 partes xD la siguiente sera la cita :D y bueno si, uno generalmente encuentra geniales oportunidades donde menos se espera :) gracias por comentar y espero q estes bien :) saludos.

**Maryel Tonks: **Hola! cumplo tu deseo, aqui esta la conti :D espero q la disfrutes y no te defraude :) ahahah yo tambien disfruto el lado neurotico de Katara xD da para mucho xD muchas gracias por comentar y espero q estes bien :) saludos

Tambien un abrazo cibernetico a mis lectores fantasmas :) ustedes tambien son importantes.

Sin mas, nos leemos en la proxima!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review?_


	9. Hey Aang

Drabble inspirado en la cancion: Hey Jude - The Beatles. Si es posible escuchenla con el fic. Nos leemos abajo.

La historia esta ambientada en un momento de la serie, donde Aang consigue hablar a solas con Iroh. No se porque, pero siento que tanta sabiduria en el personaje, y nunca compartio un momento asi con Aang. Siento que ambos se lo merecen, asi que aqui mi adaptacion.

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble Nueve**

**.**

**Hey Aang**

**.**

_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain:_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_Well don't you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Hey, Jude! Don't let her down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember, to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

Aang observó por enésima vez el vasto mar frente a él. Sentía su tranquilidad querer alcanzarlo, pero él se rehuía, al estar por dentro lleno de tantas dudas y complejos. Un miedo que le nacía de lo mas profundo del corazón y se alojaba en su mente, impidiéndole ser plenamente feliz; un sentimiento que crecía como parasito y lo carcomía por dentro.

Suspiró mientras movía su planeador entre sus dedos. El momento se acercaba, él podía sentirlo, y aunque ante todos mostrara la careta de chico divertido y despreocupado, la verdad es que no era así; jamás sería así. Sobre sus hombros descansaba mas peso del que una persona de su edad podía llegar a soportar.

Y era precisamente por eso que se limitaba, que se lo guardaba. Aquellos sentimientos que los monjes le enseñaron jamás ocultar, jamás reprimir; el los ocultaba, los ignoraba, sin saber que como bien dicen, entre mas lo ocultes y lo evites, con más fuerza salen. Y eso era algo que el comenzaba a experimentar.

— ¿Todo bien Aang? —Llamó una voz a su espalda, que lo hizo girar para encontrarse con Iroh, el anciano y venerable tío de Zuko, con quien recientemente se había unido a su equipo. Aang volteó de nuevo hacia el imponente mar, dándole a entender al retirado general que podía acercarse.

—No es bueno cargar con toda la preocupación uno solo, ¿Por qué no la compartes con tus amigos? Ellos parecen muy dados a ayudarte. —Fueron las primeras palabras del General, en cuanto se unió a su silenciosa contemplación del océano.

—No es tan fácil…

— ¿Por qué no? Yo los veo muy unidos. Y si me permites agregar, esa muchacha, Katara… parece que te ve con ojos más profundos que los de una amistad. —Aventuró el maestro fuego, sacándole un leve color rosado a las mejillas del Avatar, quien en toda respuesta agacho la mirada, recordando sus intentos fallidos de reprimir esos sentimientos, y de paso, rechazándola a ella. Primero era su deber con el mundo, era lo que constantemente se repetía.

—Mi deber es con el mundo. —Puntualizó, intentando sonar convincente. Iroh lógicamente no le creyó, porque soltó una risa profunda, mientras le posaba una mano suavemente en el hombro, reconfortándolo un poco.

—No sería la primera vez que escucho eso. ¿Acaso el Avatar no tiene derecho a ser feliz? ¿Acaso no fue esa la idea de hacerlo humano? ¿Qué sintiera, que llorara y que se enojara como cualquiera de nosotros? Aprovecha el hoy Aang, porque nos trae mas maravillas de las que podemos llegar a apreciar, muchas de las cuales muchas veces perdemos de vista por nuestros temores del mañana, o del ayer.

—Pero ella merece a alguien mejor… alguien que no viva en constante peligro, o que tenga que poner muchas veces el bienestar del mundo por encima del propio. —Rezongó, incapaz de ver el razonamiento del anciano.

— ¿Acaso ella no lo sabe ya? Ella te ha aceptado por como eres joven Avatar, el problema es que tu a ti no. Ya la tienes, ve por ella antes de que se te escape. El corazón que espera puede marchitarse. —Recitó suavemente.

— ¿Y la invasión…? ¿Y la Nación del Fuego?

—Esas cosas son el mañana. ¿Qué no entendiste lo de disfrutar el hoy? No siempre tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros, por hoy puedes dejármelo a mi. Aprovecha el presente, que por algo se llama así: es nuestro regalo. Ahora permítete ser feliz por primera vez y ve por ella. —Finalizó, señalando hacia el campamento, donde la silueta de Katara se distinguía con claridad.

Aang se quedo mudo un momento. Incapaz de expresar su emoción y su gratitud con palabras, por lo que simplemente se inclino respetuosamente, para luego marcharse, dispuesto a disfrutar el hoy.

—Lo harás bien.

* * *

Bueno... que puedo decir, esta cancion me encanta. Me ha ayudado bastante, la encuentro super motivadora e inspiradora, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes, al sentir la inspiracion de que podría caer en esta situacion.

Por mi parte ya estoy mejorando, recientemente comence a caminar, y bueno, el dolor disminuye. Lo dificil son las heridas mentales, pero eso poco a poco. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprension, me conmovieron sus mensajes en "Montaña Espiritu" un abrazo :')

Agradecimientos a:

**Katitabender: **hola c: gracias por comentar, y bueno, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis pequeños drabbles :D siento q esta no fuera el final de la historia, pero me dio mas inspiracion para esta. Saludos y muchas gracias de nuevo, c:

**klan: **Hola c: gracias por tu apoyo, y tambien por comentar :D espero q este, aunque no sea la continuacion te guste c: muchos saludos.

**Nefertari: **hola c: tus comentarios siempre me apenan y me hacen sonrojar. Un millon de gracias por tu apoyo, y me alegra bastante que te guste la historia. Pronto traere la conti espero. Por lo pronto espero hallas disfrutado esta. Saludos!

**Genesis: **hola! si, a quien no le gustaria tener a un chico asi xp esperemos q existan en algun lugar del mundo :P muchas gracias por comentar, espero q este drabble te halla gustado c: muchos slaudos.

Tambien abrazos ciberneticos a mis lectores fantasma, ¡gracias!

Sin mas, nos leemos cuando la inspiracion y las ganas para seguir "Montaña Espiritu" regresen.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
